Morning and Noon
by raisenbread
Summary: Sebastian leaves his young master's bed chambers in the morning feeling a little more angry than usual. He decides to get him back during lunch and dinner.
1. Chapter 1

He shrugged. "I'm fine, there is nothing for you to worry about bocchan." Sebastian gave his young master a firm smile before closing the door behind him as he left. The day had just begun and there were plenty of chores around the mansion that had to be completed. Of course he would have to finish them all himself, but that did not falter the pissed off ness in his steps. _"Young master and all his whining. It kept me up all night. Though not to say that I wasn't entirely affected in a bad way." _Sebastian kept the small smile that found its way onto his face to himself. He thought _"I would very like to hear those words from him again." _Without realizing, he had stopped in the hallway thinking of events in the night past, that same smile on his sculpted lips. _"Yes indeed, those words were very calming." _He chuckled at how distracted he had become. Shaking his head he made his way towards the kitchen, reminding himself that the day would eventually turn to night.

After the chores were finished and Sebastian had given all the servants in the mansion a task to accomplish he began preparing lunch for the young master. As always, the young master's lunch had to be flawless. Sebastian had made the food from top quality ingredients that had been picked that very day. Once finished, he placed the items on a tray and walked down the hallway to an awaiting young master.

When Sebastian arrived in the young master's chamber he was greeted with a curt, "Took you long enough." From the master himself. As always, Sebastian kept the smile one with his face. This particular feature being the one young master most hated. He delivered the tray of food to his master and was about to leave when he was summoned back.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

"I'm too lazy to eat it myself." He smirked. "Feed me."

"Of course, whatever pleases you bocchan."

Sebastian made his way back towards Ciel, that smile still holding its rightful place on his face. Once there he got a spoonful of stew and brought it to his master's lips. Ciel leaned his heady away from the cutlery.

"Bocchan?"

"Are you trying to burn me? It's too hot."

"Of course, my apologies. I shall fix that right away."

Sebastian made a show of blowing on it to cool down the stew, then in a quick motion he took it for himself. Grabbing his masters chin with his forefinger and thumb he placed his lips on the young master's transferring the now cool stew into Ciel's own mouth. Shocked the young master sat still with his eye wide and swallowed the given proportion. Sebastian smirked and proceeded to get another spoonful.

"W-w-what the hell?!"

"What is the matter bocchan? Was the stew still too warm for your liking?"

"You know what I mean, you perverted old demon! How dare you!"

It was hard for Sebastian to keep a straight face. His master being flustered was considerably one of the most amusing things he had seen in a while.

"Did you not want the stew cooled?"

It was obvious how embarrassed the master was. To be fed straight from Sebastian's mouth. In attempt to hide this the young master crossed his legs and looked his butler straight in the eyes.

"Do not do that again."

"My apologies."

_"My apologies my ass, stupid demon's laughing at me. It's so damn obvious."_

"Would you like me to carry on feeding you? Or would you prefer to have this yourself?"

"I'll do it myself."

"Very well then. I shall begin the preparations for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait folks, didn't really know what or how to write this second part. That said, there might or might not be one more after this. I'm not sure, you tell me! I'm happy to provide. Cheers!**

* * *

Hours after the morning's quite amusing antics Sebastian was busy preparing the young master's dinner. He had cleaned the kitchen, the study, and the staff lounges the manor held inside its enormous grounds. Though the cleaning did not take long because as we all know Sebastian is simply one hell of a butler. As Sebastian was preparing the young master's dinner Bard entered and asked if his assistance was needed, but knowing Bard it was not even considerable.

"Please, just make yourself comfortable until I am finished with the young master's dinner, then you may cook anything you wish for you and the rest of the servants."

"Wow, thanks a bunch Sebastian, I didn't think you wanted me in here at all." Bard laughed, a huge grin lighting up his features.

"Not a problem, please just make sure to tidy up afterwards."

Not an hour later Sebastian had finished the preparations for dinner and was taking the tray of food to the master's study when Mei-Rin's cart came rushing down the hall and not too surprisingly, was missing a Mei-Rin. Caught off guard the tray Sebastian was carrying was thrown into the air. A couple seconds after he had caught said tray, Mei-Rin came running down the hall towards the some-what bemused butler.

"S-Sebastian! I-I lost my cart! It just rolled away while I was dusting the tops for the dressers and and - "

Sebastian put up his free hand before her babbling veered out of control. Thankfully she stopped.

"Mei-Rin, it is fine, the cart is right here, there is no need to be so frantic about a lost cart. But please do be more careful from now on."

"Y-yes! Thank you very much Mr. Sebastian!"

Sebastian walked past a blushing Mei-Rin, wondering why humans had to be such clumsy creatures. He could not understand the adoration other demons had with such a species. Nor could he understand why he was restraining himself from simply taking Ciel's soul this very moment. _"It's the contract. It holds the regulations for what I can and cannot act upon." _Though in all reality he could find a loop hole if he so wished. Yet, that was not what he was doing. This demon, one of the strongest demon's from his land was catering to the whim's of a mere human boy. Sebastian truly could not understand why he was tolerating such a child. He told himself it was also because of the marvelous condition of the boy's soul. _"Yes, that is all." _

Sebastian reached the young master's study soon enough, but when he entered he found that the young master had fallen asleep with his head propped up against the books he was supposed to be using as study material. _"Exceptionally easy to render him speechless." _Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he approached the sleeping figure, wanting so very much to reach out and stroke his hair. _"But why. Why would I want to do such things to a mere human?" _This made him pull his hand back to his side, and instead chose to wake the young master with gentle words rather than gentle hands.

"Bocchan, please wake up, if you sleep now you will not be able to rest at night." When there was no immediate response he tried again. "Bocchan, please wake up I have brought you your dinner." This time, the only response was the twitch of his fingers and a small _"Nnng." _from the boy. "Bocchan. It is time to wake up. The time will come when you may fall asleep but that time is not now." Sebastian sighed. "Bocchan." At this point, the fact that Ciel was not responding to his words was more than a little aggravating. He decided he would have to use his hands after all. With a sigh he placed his tray on the counter next to him and rested a hand on either side of the young master's shoulders. _"Se..bastian.." _He froze, wondering if he had heard that right, and if he had, it surely could not have come from the master's lips. So he paused in curiosity, wanting to know if he had heard properly. When it did not happen again after a couple minutes he realized how _human _he was acting. Shaking his head he decided he would have to use a completely different tactic. Bending at the waist to reach Ciel's seated height he placed one hand on his master's shoulder and the other underneath his chin, gently pulling it up towards his own lips. _"Bocchan.." _Ciel's eyes fluttered open when he felt the light whisper on his lips, but as the distance had already closed, Sebastian's lips touched open ones as Ciel had gasped at the surprise.

The kiss lasted longer than Sebastian had intended it to, and seeing as the young master was not pulling away it gave Sebastian all the more reason to proceed. When the butler had opened his eyes for a moment between the kisses he saw that Ciel's eye was closed, presumably enjoying the sensation of their lips. This gave him an odd sense of accomplishment he was not very familiar with. But like all good things, the kiss came to an end when Ciel pulled his lips away, his face bright red. Realizing what they had just done Ciel could not look his butler in the face, and instead concentrated on the ground. All he said was "I couldn't breath." A moment of silence fell over them as both of them registered what the young master had just said. The realization came to Sebastian a second before Ciel. Sebastian let out a small _"Pfft." _And covered his mouth in an attempt to hide is amusement. Hearing such an offending noise to his honesty Ciel couldn't help but look Sebastian in the face and stutter out a small, _"W-what?" _Sebastian, who had straightened up after the kiss was bent at the waist once again, looking into the clear blue eye of his master. He smiled.

"Bocchan," The butler's hand cupped the boy's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"S-speak, if you have something to say." Ciel's voice was commanding, though his face said otherwise. To this, Sebastian could not help but place another gentle kiss on the boy's lips.

"Bocchan, I have brought you your dinner, please feel free to begin eating whenever you please."


End file.
